The Fall Of Men
by Dalton Mars
Summary: Read the note. I hope u will like it... This follows the story of Trunks who goes back in time to warn the z wariours about a threat. A U. Same universe with the avengers.
1. Chapter 1

There are some things that you guys should know before you read this fic or else it won't make much sense to you...

: This fic has been inspired by Dragon Ball Z: The Fall of Men. If you haven't seen it and are a diehard fan of the DBZ universe, I recommend you watch it for you will not be disappointed. It is a twenty eight minutes fan made live action movie which is at least a million times better than the Hollywood movie Dragon Ball Evolution which really had screwed the fantastic universe of this world.

: Cell is perfect from the day he completed his metamorphosis.

: There are no Android 16, 17, 18, 19 or 20.

: Cell has destroyed the world where Trunks is now a seventeen year old man.

: All the Z warriors have been killed by Cell save for trunks who somehow makes it out.

:Goku doesn't die due to a heart disease. Cell kills him, just like he has killed other members of the Z fighters. If you remember and has watched DBZ, you'd notice that Goku only proves to be strong if he arrives late in the battle field, something he did not this time and so just like it had happened when Goku had fought Raditz and Android 19 and 20, he loses and is killed.

:Trunks will be the main hero of this fic, not Gohan. I know this is wrong. Even I like Gohan but from the day Dragon Ball Super has started to air and what Toriyama has done to him, I am no longer a fan of Gohan. Seriously, Toriyama has degraded two of the most badass characters – Gohan and Vegeta who, after meeting Beerus and Whis have...ARGH! You know what I mean. He no longer acts like the Prince of all Saiyans and that's really not good to see. WE WANT THE BADASS VEGETA!

: Dende is the Guardian of earth in the past where Trunks go as the little Namekian had decided to stay with Krillin and Gohan when they were all wished back to earth during Goku and Frieza's fight on Namek and two years later, Kami saw how great a Guardian Dende could become with the knowledge of making a new dragon which will grant three wishes. So Kami gave his Guardian throne to Dende and fused with Piccolo who is currently the strongest guy in the past but Vegeta doesn't know it, although he is training continuously.

: As for the Marvel world, the Avengers also share the same universe as that of the Z warriors in the future where Cell has destroyed everything. The Shield had sent many members of the avengers who all never returned, being killed by Cell. All the Marvel heroes died except Thor, Iron Man, Captain America and Hulk, who all wet under hiding in one of the secret SHIELD bases.

00000

WELL, THAT'S THAT. I SUPPOSE THAT'S ENOUGH TO LET YOU GUYS HAVE AN IDEA OF THE BACKGROUND OF THIS FICTION.

ONCE AGAIN... NONE OF MY STORIES ARE PLANNED AND THERE MAY/WILL BE SOME MISTAKES WHICH I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO PARDON ME FOR BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A BETA.

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO INFORM YOU NOT TO KEEP MUCH EXPECTATIONS FROM ME TO FINISH THIS STORY ALTHOUGH I WILL TRY MY BEST. BUT I WRITE FOR FUN, NOTHING SERIOUS AND WHEN MY MOOD'S UP, I WILL LEAVE IT HOLDING ON ITS OWN BUT WHEN THAT HAPPENS, I'LL TELL YOU AND THEN YOU HAVE MY FULL PERMISSION TO ADOPT IT IF YOU THINK YOU CAN COMPLETE OR IMPROVE IT. BUT I WILL TRY AND FINISH IT.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY...

 **D.M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just another take. This time in a different field. I hope you like it. This fic takes place...as you know from the summary, between the Z warriors and the Avengers. The plot is mixed...the Avengers and the Z warriors...both exist in the same universe where a threat is now spreading its legs...unstoppable.**

 **NOTE: The initiating lines have been taken from Dragon Ball Z: The Fall Of Men. If you haven't watched it, WATCH IT!**

 **P.S. If you see any mistakes, please forgive me. I don't have a BETA and none of my stories are planned.**

 **00000**

"The world isn't like it's supposed to be. Something happened along the way. Destiny was changed" – Trunks.

00000

The sky was dark, clearing out of the storm that had just passed. Several feet below, on the rubbles of a destroyed city, lay the body of a man – bloodied and wounded. Injured in a way no normal man could stay alive in it. His sword lay broken beside his body. His clothes torn, ribs and several bones broken. He had just fought the beast – the greatest threat the earth has ever seen.

He had lost it all – his mother, father, and his ...brotherhood. No one was left. He had witnessed the horror.

A breathe intake.

He woke up. His life refilling within his body. The man's name was Trunks – a young man and the son of Vegeta – the Pince of all Saiyans. He knew he could save them all. He knew what he had to do. He had been entrusted with this work. He knew.

He knew he will save time.

00000

The deep underground facility was protected. The place was big enough to shelter an entire army of a thousand men but only four remained. They had witnessed this new threat. They had tried to send in their men. They had lost. SHIELD was gone. Fallen. And its most powerful and independent counterpart – the greatest heroes of earth – the Avengers had lost.

Clint, Romanoff, was dead and so were many other heroes.

Tony lay awake in his room, working on his new prototype suit. When Vision had fallen, the strongest warrior on their side – stronger than Hulk and Thor, they knew they stood no chance against this new enemy. Of an entire team, only he, Rogers, Thor and Banner remained. And he knew none of them were even close enough to the quarter of the power this new threat had.

But he had a plan and seeing no other choice, Thor had agreed with him.

The stone glowed as Tony used the available technologies, which were spared, to harness the stone's power in his suit. This tiny piece of rock – it was their only hope.

00000

Losing his life, the shield Kami had put upon his residing place, it ruptured a year later, making the holy place visible to normal eyes. But then the beast had destroyed it.

00000

The beeping alerted the four remaining avengers of something new the Stark scanner had picked up. Leaving behind his ongoing experiment, Tony rushed over to his monitor room and JARVIS, sensing his creator's arrival, lit the room automatically. Behind him, Thor, Rogers and Banner followed as well. They knew what it meant.

"What is it?' Tony asked, looking at the monitor.

"Sir, the radar has picked up signals of a floating city or something," the animated voice of JARVIS said in a monotone. "I suppose it is enough to draw your attention."

"Show us," Banner said.

The screen's power went on and the images of floating rubbles were shown on the screen. The small drone – the size of a housefly was doing its job. Its radius was very large and could pick up any abnormal activity going on.

"What do you think that is?" Rogers asked in his commanding tone, demanding a valid reason from Stark, a man who got on his nerves most of the time.

Tony rolled his eyes at the question.

"Do you think I know everything, Steve?" Tony asked. "I don't know what that...that thing is. And I have no idea how or from where it showed up. JARVIS, tell the drone to scan the entire area and bring us enough data for me to understand whatever it is, is going on."

"Yes sir," JARVIS said and a minute later the entire room illuminated with faint blue and red light as JARVIS projected the entire rubble place into the room. Tony used his hands and fingers, moving the rubbles, examining them, giving JARVIS commands to scan certain ones but even after an hour, nothing came to light. The rubbles weren't alien. They weren't of any sort of some ship and in no way resembled any connection to the threat that was lurking on the planet. But JARVIS did found the threat's energy traces on the rubbles, making the four avengers confirm that it was the beast that had destroyed whatever it was to smithereens.

"Sir, I have located the place of the rubbles' origin," JARVIS said.

"Where is it?" Tony asked.

"According to the coordinates, the rubbles are flying over Mount Paozou, thirty miles away from West City," Jarvis said.

"Did you say West City?" Tony asked.

"You know about that place?" Rogers asked.

"I do," Tony replied." And I think whatever the rubbles are of, we are going to find some answers there. Thor, we will need your help to get us there."

"Why do you think it will work?" Thor asked.

"Why do you think it would've worked when you lit up the tissue regeneration machine, bringing Vision to life? You said you had a gut feeling that since Vision had the infinity stone on his head, he will be a warrior of the light. No one trusted you yet your trust on that guy turned out to be true. Now I have a gut feeling that we might be able to find some answers over thas place where these rubbles are floating!" Tony said.

Everyone backed up. They knew the billionaire playboy wasn't joking around this time. The man who always took things lightly was serious at the moment and his leadership qualities were showing up as by every passing moment they came to surface.

"That green monster wiped out an entire city with just one blast!" Tony said. "Do you remember why I was trying to create a global barrier using the Legionnaire? I told you...and I hate to say this but even Fury told us that we are no longer alone. There are others out there, planning to snatch everything from us. And we are defenceless."

"He has a point, you know," Banner spoke for the first time. "There might be some answers that we may find out. We don't know anything about this threat. It can be alien or home-grown, though the latter's chances are almost zero. I say we go."

The two brains of the team now looked at the Asgardian god and the first avenger of the world.

"We are going," Thor said.

"You can't be serious!" Rogers said.

"Suite yourself then, Captain!" Tony said and went out of the room o pack up his belongings which only consisted of just one thing – his prototype suit.

Banner and Thor also left Rogers who stayed back, pondering over the decision his team had taken. They were going to die in vain. But what good would it do if they did nothing either?

Rogers huffed and walked out of the room to convince his team to let him come along.

Outside was still dark. The four avengers came out of their hiding. Tony was in his suit which could, only fly and do nothing as JARVIS was still running up some tests on the stone to use its powers to the maximum.

The thunderer started rotating his hammer as the sky above them four started to get filled with dark clouds with lightning coming out of them. Beneath them, on the rubble filled street, a round runic symbol began to appear with some mythical writing. This was the indication as Tony, Banner and Rogers took a hold of Thor and a moment later the four were sucked out from the place as lightning fell over them from the sky.

00000

The four appeared in a deserted, destroyed city and Tony started to walk towards a certain direction.

"Tony!" Banner shouted but the iron man didn't listen and kept on walking. The three followed him, telling him to stop, asking him to tell them where he was going but the iron warrior didn't reply.

It was half an hour walk later that Tony stopped, followed by the three other avengers. As they three looked up, they found themselves standing near a dome shaped large building with Capsule Corporation written on it in big bold letters.

"What is this place?" Rogers asked.

"Can't you read?" Tony said and started walking towards the entry of the building.

"Tony, what are we doing here?" Banner asked.

"This is one place where I can find some answers...some help," Tony said.

"Help?" Thor asked.

"This company is owned by the Briefs," Tony said. "The father daughter team is known worldwide among the scientists and inventors. I need to see if they can help me with my suit as JARVIS just informed me that he can't make likeable environments for the stone to accept my suit as a new host. I don't know what to do so I need to ask them."

"Do you think they are even alive?" Rogers asked.

"I am sure," Tony said. "The Briefs are not just famous for what they are. They deserve the fame, the respect from every other inventor and scientist." He said and knocked on the door, letting his helmet open so his face could be seen. Everyone knew Tony Stark was and is the iron man.

The door opened a minute later, revealing an aged man in white lab coat and black pants. His hair was white and so was his moustache. He had a weird looking gun in his hand, pointed directly at Tony but when the scientist saw that there were three more men, he pointed his gun at them all.

"Dr Brief?" Tony asked.

"Who are you?" Brief asked. He could clearly see the faces of these men.

"It's me, Tony Stark," Tony said and used his suit's light to make some visibility.

Brief recognised the face. His company dealt with some business with the Stark Industries and he had met with Tony many times, had helped him on several of his new projects and experiments. But who were the other three?

"I can tell you that no one here will harm you. You have my word on that," Tony said.

Brief looked at him and then the other three men for a minute before lowering his gun and opening the gate to let them all in.

"Get in," he said.

The four got in and Brief closed the door. The corridor was dark. Some light was there but it was coming from very far. Tony used his suit to throw some light, making them all see things much more clearly.

Everything was scattered everywhere as the four avengers tried not to step on them. But Tony knew what this all meant.

"You've been working on something," Tone said, not questioningly.

Brief kept quiet. But then he said, "I suppose you have a reason to visit me, Stark? I am not having a very good day."

Stark knew that tone and knew that the old scientist had probably lost someone close to his heart.

"I am looking for some help," Tony said. "I suppose you can help me. But there is one more thing I know you will have some idea about."

They reached a small, congested room with several tools, machineries and many more spread everywhere. The room was a mess but seeing the condition of the planet, things like this could easily be ignored.

Tony came out of his suit completely. Once out, he ordered JARVIS to shut the suit down and then took out the stone from the helmet.

"This is one of the infinity stones – the most powerful thing in the whole universe. The power it contains is unimaginable. I want to harness it to power up my suit but I am constantly failing. So I thought you might help me with this," Tony said.

Brief kept looking at the man for a minute before he took the stone from Tony's hand. Thor wanted to protest seeing a mere mortal touching the most powerful thing in the universe but a hand on his shoulder from Banner stopped him.

"I know what to do," Brief said. "And I suppose you want to fight that monster using this stone's power?"

"Yes," Tony said.

"Well..." Brief stopped when he and everyone else heard the door open. Brief let the stone drop carelessly and ran towards the door.

"Hey!" Thor shouted, seeing how casually that man had dropped the most dangerous thing of the universe. The old man didn't stop.

"Something looks wrong," Rogers said. "Come on. We need to see where he's going." And so the four followed Brief to the door.

They reached there to see Brief supporting a young man who was heavily injured. Everyone saw his leg had several broken bones and from his condition, they knew that he had more serious injuries, too. Rogers quickly went ahead and helped Brief support the man. The Captain grunted. The man weighed almost a ton.

His eyes were closed but as soon as he felt himself being seated on the chair, he opened them, taking a look around. He saw his grandfather but there were others as well. He could sense them. Two of them had ki more than normal humans. He raised his head to see around and saw four people. Three men in casual dress while another man; the tallest among them all wore a weird suit with a red cape and a hammer. Why was he carrying a hammer? He then turned to look at his grandpa with a questioning look. The old man simply nodded in return, telling his grandson that everything was alright.

"You confronted him?" Briefs asked.

"Yes," Trunks replied in a painful voice.

"What made you?" Briefs asked once more.

"Mom's dead."

A dreading silence took over the entire place as the four avengers saw the old man's face going pale.

"Bulma," Brief could only mutter out her name but Tony heard it.

"Bulma's dead? You are his son?" Tony asked.

"Who are you? Grandpa, who are they?" Trunks asked, appearing a little annoyed.

"He's Tony Stark," Brief said. "And they are the avengers – all four of them."

"So you are?" Trunks asked.

"You know about us?" Rogers asked.

"I do," Trunks said. "And I have seen you guys fight. You fight like you know everything but that's what a mistake you do every time."

"Shut it, kid. You have no fighting experience so you can't judge us," Rogers said.

Trunks smiled. "I am not going to argue you, you know," he said. "Guys like you who think they know everything, are the ones responsible for humanity's downfall. And what do you think made me into a pulp?"

Brief's hand tightened a bit on Trunk's shoulders. He knew Trunks was lucky enough to be alive.

"I did it grandpa," Trunks said with half a smile. "I changed." He knew he shouldn't be proud of it as the grief which lead to his transformation was the death of his mother. But he knew how proud and happy his father would be now and if his father was happy, he knew his mum was happy as well for it wasn't easy, if what he had heard of his father, he knew it wasn't easy to make his father happy about something.

"It isn't enough, son," Brief said.

"I know," Trunks said. "But only because if it I was able to escape...with this." He took out a small, round device from his pocket.

Brief's eyes widened as he recognised the part. The four avengers remained confused as to what the old man was so surprised about.

"Is it some sort of a weapon that will help us kill that beast?" Tony asked

Neither of the Briefs replied. They now had it all complete. What Trunk's father had planned at the beginning, it was going to happen now.

"You know," Brief said as he looked over on to the shelves beside where Trunks sat, "She told me to give it to you once the time was right." Trunks and everyone else saw as Briefs took out a small cassette from the shelf and handed it to Trunks. "She thought it might give you the last bit of confidence you may need."

Trunks saw the initials. 'To my son' read the title of the cassette.

"Dad?" Trunks said. Not waiting for another moment, he picked up the cassette player from the table near him and inserted the cassette in it, pressing the play button.

The four avengers were confused as to what was going on. First, this young man who looked to be around seventeen or sixteen years had come all injured claiming he had fought the beast. Then he gave Brief something which made the old scientist very happy and now this cassette from what appeared from the boy's father seem to fill the boy with hope.

Brief left his grandson and the avengers in the room. No one noticed him going to the special room where the invention waited to be completed. The invention that would change the course of history – that would prevent all of this from happening.

It was time.

00000

'My life was just the reflection of the emptiness, the violence...the poison of my soul. Until you were born.

You made me a father, a better husband and a better man. I know this will all be very hard for you. But remember whose son you are. Don't forget the pride of the race whose blood runs through your veins. And if you can, protect her for me.

Family is everything. Fear, courage, lies, truth...redemption. You are different, touched by grace. I was a prisoner and you set me free. I know we'll meet again.'

Trunks got up from where he sat as the next words played through the recorder. He knew many had expectations from him. Ignoring the four avengers, he walked towards the room where Brief was doing his last bits of calculations and rectifications to change the human course.

The avengers looked at each other, not knowing what was happening. They followed the boy and could still hear the recorder being played.

'You have work to do my son. He was the best of us. The greatest warrior I have ever known. He was my friend and I owe him so much. Go back in time...and warn him. Tell him another world is possible. Tell him destiny is just a word. Out future's ours. Tell him. And give them the only thing we never had – hope.'

The four avengers heard it all and Tony and Banner's mind were the fastest to understand it all and seeing the large capsule shaped ship like structure, they knew what the Briefs were up to. And a glance at the monitor on the wall gave Tony and Bruce the last needed info.

They had invented a time machine and it was now ready.

The guy who spoke of himself as Trunk's father, as what Tony had heard, said that there was a greatest warrior back in the past. But the problem was, how much back in time was the boy going? Was there some prehistoric warrior or someone like that? Being an avenger, Tony had seen lots of weird things but travelling back in time? It was the first time he was witnessing it.

"Mr Stark."

Tony turned to see Brief administering him.

"You asked for my help and I say I can do it," Brief said. "But the technology it will require is unfortunately destroyed. You and your fellow companions will accompany my grandson and will help him in his quest. And you will not be questioning anything, Trunks," he said as he saw Trunks was about to speak against it. The demi saiyan shut his mouth. "We need as much help as we can and from guys like you, I believe some compromising events can be made that will be in our favour."

"Exactly who was that guy in the radio talking about?" Tony asked.

Brief smiled. Trunks had a slight scowl on his face, like his father. He had heard stories of this guy from his mother and his brotherhood friends like Yamcha, Krillin and his best friend and master – Gohan. This guy was his father and Gohan spoke very highly of him.

"You will see," Brief said with a smile and indicated Trunks that it was time.

"Are you sure you will be safe?" Trunks asked.

"I have been until now," Brief said. "Don't worry, son. We know there are enough resources here for me to survive for three complete years. Besides, I won't be in any danger as I won't be going out."

Trunks nodded and hugged his grandpa. His muscles were sore and there were broken bones and wounds all over his body. He seared in pain but this hug might be the last hug he may get from his family. He broke the hug and turned towards the machine. He also looked at the four people who would now accompany him. None had much ki strength but his grandpa was sure. Every possible help was needed for this threat.

"Let's go, gentlemen," Trunks said, stepping inside the machine. The three avengers looked at Tony who nodded. He knew this all might sound crazy but he trusted Dr Briefs. Also, he had seen all the calculations and algorithms on the screen when he had entered the room and from what he could understand, the theory Brief had used in this time machine was very basic one – a onetime useable. But did Trunks know about it? Did the boy know this was the last time he was seeing his grandpa?

He turned to look at Banner who also had the same expressions on his face. He, too, had understood what this all meant. It also meant that they would also be stuck in the past but what was there in the present? Every one of them had lost their families and friends here. They had no world to save now. So they could at least contribute to save their past. And once it is saved, Tony was sure that Dr Brief of the past will make another time machine to get him and his fellow avengers back in present which would be a different world.

The door of the ship closed once Rogers, being the last one to enter, entered. A red light automatically turned on and Trunks set the time and date of the day where he wanted to go. Thor and Rogers stayed together, knowing nothing of what was going on. Going back in time was new to them both. The other two avengers looked intriguingly at the consoles and metres inside the machine, determining how and what they were used for when the machine made a rumbling sound and started to vibrate. And a moment later everyone felt as if they were being pulled out through a very thin pipe. Tony knew the machine was at hyper speed, breaking the sound barrier and going beyond the speed of light, too. And suddenly everything around them had gone black – zero visibility.

Dr Brief let out a sigh seeing the machine vanish before himself. Vegeta's mere indication to a seemingly impossible plan had worked. He now had just one thing to do.

Turning around on his heels, Brief walked towards the door, leading him outside the dome shaped building and out into the open. The screen behind him started blinking red, showing warning signs that Cell's energy signals had been located...just outside Capsule Corp building.

A huge explosion was heard but there was no one there to hear it. The last person was dead, too. Brief had a small smile on his face. He would now meet his daughter and his pretty wife.

The green bionic monster – Cell – rose high up into the sky, his hand pointing towards the earth as it began to glow with a yellow energy ball. He had got bored of this planet and seeing no need of it anymore, released the energy ball from his hand.

An explosion was witnessed by Milky Way as its most populated and lively planet remained no more.

Planet earth was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The huge jerk forced the four standing avengers to fall hard on the floor of the capsule shaped time machine. The darkness inside the chamber was replaced by a red light and the machine started to make a low rumbling sound.

"Are we there?" Tony asked.

Trunks didn't reply. No one did but then the lights inside the machine turned green.

"We are here," Trunks said and suddenly the hatch of the ship opened, revealing the sunlight none of the five had seen in a long time. It felt warm and refreshing. "I can't believe we made it!" Trunks said in a husky voice. He was still in pain as he didn't get a chance to heal himself up. Though he had Saiyan blood running through his veins which enhanced his healing properties, he also had human blood, too, whose healing properties weren't as great as that of the Saiyan's.

Rogers and Thor were still confused. Though Rogers had a little bit of an idea about what travelling in time meant but Thor was completely oblivious to it all. In his world, there was no such thing as time travel although travelling through different dimensions was quite common.

Trunks got up from his seat but soon fell down. He was hardly in any condition to walk. Tony and Banner grabbed him and helped him up. Both avengers grunted. The young man almost weighed a ton.

"How are you so heavy?" Tony asked as he and Banner tried their best to support Trunks and helped him sit back on the chair. Trunks could only smile. He could see the bright sunshine, the greenery and the beauty which engulfed the place and surroundings of Mount Paozou. He knew he could find this Goku. His mother had shown him his photo. The man appeared cheerful which he was, as per his mother's stories about this guy. Also, Trunk's father had a rivalry from this guy as he was always a step ahead of him in strength and power. Trunks had been told how much obsessed his father was to surpass Goku and if his father was that strong as his mother spoke of, then this Goku guy was stronger.

"Thor, you and I will take a look around. See if there's any threat," Rogers said in his commanding voice and Thor nodded. The thunderer had accepted to listen to the people of this world as he had not much idea about it. And if that someone was the leader of Avengers, that was even better. But as per Tony's words, even though Rogers was a great leader, he could be annoying.

The two super humans got out of the machine to search around, see if there was any threat while Banner and Tony remained inside. Banner had already begun working on healing Trunks as being a molecular biologist; he had the best knowledge of treating someone in that condition.

"I still can't believe you are alive with all those bruises and broken bones," Banner said as he looked and tried to tend the young man's wounds.

"You have no idea what you are saying," Trunks said, letting the older man do his job. Banner was using the first aid kit box which was inside ship and being what he was, he was using those basic medications like a pro, applying them and bandaging Trunk's wounds.

"Your mother..." Tony said, "When did she..."

"I don't know," Trunks said. "I found her dead in the rubbles of Ginger Town. My grandpa had told me that one part needed for the machine was missing and she had gone to find it."

"And that man...that voice in that recorder," Tony asked, "It was your father's?"

Trunks nodded. Banner was happy that Tony was distracting this man as the tending was surely painful but to know it all, Bruce didn't know whether or not this Trunks guy was feeling any pain. He was acting all normal, just a bit tired from the beating.

"How could you have survived that beast?" Tony asked.

"Cell," Trunks said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That beast's name is Cell," Trunks said. "And unlike you all think, he isn't an alien."

This attracted Bruce's attention as well who looked up from the boy's wounds at his face. "You know about him?" Bruce asked.

"I do," Trunks said. "But knowing about him doesn't mean I know a way to defeat him."

"Tell us what you know," Tony said.

Trunks smiled but then nodded. He knew these avengers weren't even a tiniest bit of a challenge to Cell but all help was welcome.

"He is an android or more precisely...a bio-android," Trunks said.

Tony's eyes widened. He didn't know technology had gone this far that someone would be able to create a bio-person. Only Helen Cho had such sort of a device but it, too, could only regenerate tissues...not...not give them life!

"How can you be so sure?" Banner asked.

"Because my brotherhood found the lab where he was created. Unfortunately they were late and he had already been complete and was gone," Trunks said.

"Brotherhood?" Tony asked. "You mean you had some sort of a small army to fight this Cell guy? And why is he called Cell anyway?"

"Because he was made using the cells of every single member of my brotherhood," Trunks said.

This was received with shock and surprise as the two avengers looked at the boy with wide eyes. Both knew what this meant. But then Trunks continued.

"He has the power of every single member of my brotherhood. That's why he's so much powerful in the first place. Once he was complete, he killed his own creator and was freed from his control. He destroyed the only thing his creator had that could completely shut him down and with that device gone, the only possible way to stop Cell now is to kill him, something my brotherhood kept on trying. But that monster killed every single one of them," Trunks said.

"You are saying this all as if you and your brotherhood were very powerful?" Banner asked, not knowing there were guys this powerful on earth.

Trunks could only smile. "What if I told you," Trunks said, "that that guy with the hammer in your team...what if I tell you my brotherhood had people at least a million times stronger than him?"

This took Tony and Banner with surprise. They knew with Vision gone, Thor was the most powerful one and after him was Banner...in his angry form.

"It's no joke why my family sacrificed itself to make this time machine," Trunks said. "Only my brotherhood is powerful enough to stop that maniacal monster. And that's why I was given the responsibility to come back in time and warn them so they could prepare for him."

Just then the two avengers came back. "Everything's clear," Thor said. Rogers only nodded, supporting his other avenger's words. Tony and Banner nodded in understanding. They Tony turned to look at the boy.

"Tell us where we all need to go," Tony asked. Trunks smiled and got up. He knew he needed to heal first before meeting with Goku because there were chances of him meeting the members of Z warriors and in his current state, he knew it wouldn't be that good. He looked at Thor who was, along with Rogers, eyeing him back in a peculiar way.

"Tony, I will need your help with something," Trunks asked. Tony nodded. "I need you to take me somewhere because I am currently not in any condition to even walk."

"What makes you think we will all trust you?" Rogers asked.

"SHUT IT, ROGERS!" Tony shouted. Save for Trunks, every other member stepped back seeing this angry Tony. The iron warrior stood up and went over to his suit and had it on. He then walked over to the boy and lift him up easily this time. Trunks looked like a sack on Tony's back. Then he walked out of the machine before Trunks made him stop.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"I need to pack up the machine," Trunks said. "Tell someone to press that rectangular button on the outside of the hatch."

Tony looked at Trunks, wondering what he meant by 'pack up the machine but then told Banner to press the button and what the four avengers saw made them surprise as the time machine made a pop sound and suddenly was surrounded in a cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared, there was a small capsule, the size of a finger, on the ground.

"Where's the machine?" Banner asked.

"It's in that capsule," Trunks said. Save for Thor, the other three avengers were shocked. Thor wasn't because he was still adjusting and discovering this world's technologies so he thought this capsule thing was also normal. But then he saw the shocked faces of his team members.

"Why do you think my mother's company is called Capsule Corp?" Trunks asked. "We specialise in making these capsules which can store anything from a pen to a large submarine."

"How come none of us heard about it?" Tony asked. Banner and Rogers also had the same expressions on their faces. Thor was standing with a passive face.

"Because my mum only sells these capsules in the local areas," Trunks said. "Now, Tony, if you don't mind, I am in a bit of pain right now?"

"Yeah," Tony said and took off. "We both will be right back," he cried to his fellow avengers but then turned to look at Trunks and asked, "We will, right?" trunks chuckled lightly.

Tony flew carrying Trunks as the former gave him directions as to where the two needed to go when JARVIS informed Tony of something in his suit.

"Sir," JARVIS said, "we are currently heading towards the same co-ordinates we found the last time."

"We are?" Tony asked. Talking to JARVIS in his suit was something Tony had secured so no one else could hear them. "Looks like this guy knows about that place. Let me ask him. Hey, Trunks?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?"

"My suit just informed me about the co-ordinates it thinks you are taking me to and I was thinking...do you have any idea of a floating city or something that's there where you are supposedly taking us?" Tony asked.

"You will know of it once we get there," Trunks said. "But remember this; don't tell anyone about it if we are not allowed to go there."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"You'll see. Just don't do anything unless I tell you," Trunks said. "Alright, we're here. Land somewhere here. We are walking."

"Walking?" Tony asked. "Kid, you are in no condition to walk!"

"Trust me, Tony," Trunks said, ending the discussion. Tony landed on a deserted forest type of area. "Come out of your suit," Trunks said. "I will pack it in one of the capsules. Things might not happen well if you are seen with that suit."

Tony only nodded, not knowing what the two will witness. He came out of the suit and Trunks took out a small metal case inside which ten capsules were kept. One of them was for the time machine. He took out a capsule and packed Tony's suit in it. Then he walked over to the small pond near them and splashed some water on his face and wounds which weren't bandaged by Bruce. He then stood up and saw the small tent a couple yards away. He noticed Tony had also seen it.

"That's where we are going?" Tony asked Trunks nodded. The two ten started to walk. Though they had to go through many plants and shrubs, the ground was plane, like that of grassland, only greener. Twenty minutes later they reached the tent and saw a couple. Both were dressed like tribal people would with just one large cloth piece wounded over their body. The two saw the new comers and the man quickly grasped his weapon which was a bow and arrow. Trunks knew from the stories his mother had told him that this man's arrows were deadly and his shooting was precise and was fast enough that not even a Super Saiyan could evade it. After all, it was the weapon this man had been presented by the Guardian himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Upa, the man holding the arrow, tightened his grip around his sacred weapon as he saw the two men coming near him and his mate, Luna. The two looked a bit different. One wore normal clothes – a black cargo, black tee and a blue jacket. His hair was bluish white and he had a sword hung on his back and from the sheath Upa could tell that the sword was no ordinary sword. Also, this young man's power level amazed Upa. He had felt this kind of power in Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, who was a bit more powerful than them both.

Then there was the other man. He wore a red and yellow metal suit and seemed to be walking pretty casually wearing it as Upa could feel that the man inside the suit was an ordinary man.

Upa felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was his wife. Being a fierce warrior and the keeper of the Lookout's secret, Upa knew his surroundings. The two men, especially the one with the sword had a body language that clearly said they weren't here to cause trouble. Upa only thought that this sword carrying man knew what he was doing. As for the metal man, Upa wasn't clearly sure.

"You see those two?" Trunks asked Tony.

"Yeah?" Tony said.

"That man's arrow is sacred and can easily pierce through your armoured suit. The poison at the tip of the arrow will kill you in an instant. So don't act like anything that will make them see you as a threat. Can you do that?" Trunks asked.

"I think I can," Tony said, surprised at the revelation. He had already asked Jarvis to run some scans on the type of poison Trunks had just mentioned but Jarvis couldn't. it only meant that whatever the poison this ancient looking man had at the tip of his arrow was surely deadly as by the way Trunks spoke of him, Tony thought that this boy might be knowing about those two.

Trunks raised both his hands in a surrender position and gestured Tony to do the same. The iron warrior also raised his hands. The two saw as the armed man raised his bow and arrow at them as the two got nearer.

"Who are you?" Upa asked.

"We are here to seek permission to go to the lookout," Trunks said.

Tony thought what this lookout was but whatever it was, it had clearly got the armed man and his mate's attention.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Upa said, trying to make this young lad realise that he had mistakenly heard the name of the most sacred place on earth.

"I have come from very far," Trunks said. "I have come with a warning and I want the Guardian Dende to know about it so he can alert the Z warriors."

This led Upa and Luna by surprise. Not only did this boy knew about the Z warriors, he also knew about the Guardian, not to mention his name!

"I know you have the ability to know a person's history and character," Trunks said, "And I can let you see my nature and past if that suffice you to grant us permission to go to the lookout."

And with that Trunks unhooked his sword belt and placed the weapon on the ground. He then gestured Tony to do the same and the iron warrior released himself from his suit and came out.

Upa could see that this young man was heavily injured and was hardly in any position to pose a challenge for him in case he decided to have a fight. The other man, the one who had this metal suit, was as strong as a normal human with only a bit higher ki which Upa guessed the man would've gained through martial arts as he could clearly see it in the way this man walked.

Sensing the young man was telling the truth as the other guy only followed his lead, Upa lowered his weapon, he felt Luna's grip tighten a little on his shoulder.

Seeing the man's gesture to come forward, Trunks picked up his sword and hung it around his back and slowly walked towards the tribal couple. Tony followed his lead, leaving his suit behind. He knew he could call it whenever he needed it.

"Kneel," Upa said in a firm voice, showing the two men that he still had doubts over them. Trunks knew this from the stories and kneeled down. Tony, a bit amused by this all remained standing but them he earned a glare from Upa, Luna and even Trunks.

"Yeah, okay," Tony said and quickly kneeled down.

Trunks stumbled a bit as his broken knees now had his whole body weight but he had to earn the trust of these two or else his coming here will go in vein. He felt a rough hand on his head and quickly his vision blurred as images of his life until now flashed before his eyes. He felt like his head will explode as he was reliving those nightmarish days and nights. How he ran away from the threat known as Cell. How he witnessed the one and only kill of that monster through his own eyes when that beast killed his master and best friend Gohan. Then he saw the events after that. How he evaded that monster whenever he would come out, looking for any surviving people to get them to the shelter his mother and grandpa had built. Then further images were flashed until he sat in the time machine with this four people and came here – back in the past.

Tony had the similar type of feeling but the memory he was reliving was way too different than that of Trunks. He saw the first time he and his fellow avengers had seen Cell. The monster had arrived out of nowhere and in one single blast, wiped out entire Manhattan Island. It was as if the place had suffered an attack of several atom bombs. SHIELD had then sent in their best warriors, their second best actually as the avengers were no longer working under SHIELD but with them and were only called when the situation was really, really bad.

Tony saw through the memories how he had witnessed that monster taking out every single superhero effortlessly. They had all died and only then had Fury called his team – the avengers. Some new recruits, who weren't new anymore, prepared themselves as they already knew what this threat was capable of. Only their knowledge of this threat's capability of destruction was way too small. Tony and Steve had executed a plan. They Vision was the strongest in their team, followed by Thor and Banner who were more or less, equal in their strength provided Banner didn't get super angry. So those three were reserved as the avengers' last resort and the three had wholeheartedly agreed but then when the team had arrived at the battlefield, they didn't even get a second's chance as a huge explosion shook their jet hard, crashing it in the river. The impact of the crash had taken out Clint completely. His body wasn't able to take it as after the events of Ultron, he had resigned from being an avenger and had slacked down, giving more importance and attention to his family. It couldn't be blamed. Clint knew he wasn't going to pose a challenge to the new threats which everyone knew earth was impending upon.

Romanoff was next. Her loss had enraged Banner quicker than it had been planned as he turned into his angriest form, running towards the monster with the only attack he was known for – beat the guy into a pulp.

But as a shocking revelation, the green bug type monster had stopped Banner with a mere finger. He then tipped it, throwing Banner at least a mile away, crashing him through the ruins of the buildings. This mere demonstration had shown the last remaining heroes of the earth that they were facing an enemy unlike any other they had ever faced before.

"We need a contingency plan," Rogers had said but like most of the time, this time as well, it wasn't going to bring out much favourable outcome.

"We can't stand against him," Tony saw himself telling his teammates. "He tossed Banner like he was made of paper while we all know that that attack of Banner's was enough challenging to even Thor. This guy wiped out an entire island full of people without breaking a sweat! I saw we retreat now and come back later when we are a bit more prepared."

"You talking about running away?" Rogers said.

"Like we have another plan!" Tony had said, rolling his eyes at Rogers' military grade antics. That seventy year old guy was really annoying most of the times, if not every time.

"Keep talking to yourself that then," Rogers had said and then he ordered Vision to attack the new enemy. The pink coloured avenger, the most powerful among them all gave Rogers a nod before using the crystal's powers, creating an energy blast unlike anything he had done before. But like the rest of his team, Vision, too, didn't know the true extent of this new enemy. He was still new to all of this. He was still undergoing his training, sharpening his skills to prove a better challenge in a battle.

The yellowish beam that emerged from Vision's crystal at his forehead, connected itself to the green bug but it was like that that monster was still unaffected by it. Tony knew what the outcome was going to be and he prepared every single weapon his suit had, which included a small AA battery sized three mega ton nuclear bomb – his type of last resort.

His suit made the mechanical voice as every weapon outlet was opened up by Jarvis. The new and improved suit Tony had made was unlike any other suit he had made before. The alloy he had managed to make fusing adamantium and vibranium, he had used it to make an almost indestructible suit which could even bear Thor's hammer, if he could exclude himself being thrown away from the attack. But the suit was tough enough to easily handle the hammer's tackle.

A bright light had happened as his team saw Vision been engulfed by a yellowish beam from the monster. The beam had enveloped Vision completely and once it was cleared, there was no sign of Vision. Jarvis, having his vision inside Vision, could sense his energy signals but not anymore and he had already informed Tony about it. Not wasting any more tine, Tony took off, but not towards the monster, but at the falling crystal that was somehow saved from the attack although it had some cracks formed on it. Thor knew more about it and he could say whether or not this stone could be harnessed or not.

Catching it mid air, Tony warned Thor to take Rogers and leave. Sensing the seriousness in Tony's voice, Thor took a hold of Rogers and before the captain could understand anything, the thunderer had already started to rotate his hammer and a moment later the two were flying away from the place.

Tony took off on the opposite direction and fired off every single weapon his suit had, along with the nuclear one. He was sure he was far enough to be saved from the shockwave which shook the entire deserted city, engulfing it and the dark sky above it in a cloud of mushroom shaped smoke. But the next moment he saw the monster facing him. This made no sense as he had made the suit take off at supersonic speed. How could this monster overtake him? That, and not to mention he had not even a scratch that the possible blast could have caused! Just what was this thing?

"You cannot leave this early," the monster said in a surprisingly human voice and raised his hand, the next moment connecting it with Tony's suit, creating a hole where his hand had connected, and disabling Jarvis. Fortunately, the suit's flying mechanism was still in Tony's control, making it possible for him not to fall. But he knew this was going to be over soon, until a flash of light happened, taking them both off guard and the next moment the runic hammer connected with the face of the monster, sending it away. From the lightning, Thor had emerged but before Tony could do or think anything, the thunderer had caught his hand and was gone.

The monster could not sense the ki of a thunder god of Asgard.

00000

Upa removed his hands from the heads of the two new comers. His eyes were wide with shock and surprise. He didn't know what to say. He had also sensed their nature of character while he read their minds and knew they were of pure soul. Then his eyes turned to see the young boy who was somehow remaining conscious.

"Bring me a senzu bean, now!" Upa said and Luna, not questioning anything, ran inside their tent and brought out a small pouch. Tony saw they took out a small pea sized bean from it and put it in Trunks' mouth. The young man, probably knowing what it was, started chewing it quickly and a second after he had swallowed it, his body bulked up before going back to normal. Tony's eyes widened with surprise and shock as he saw Trunks' wounds heal up, though not completely, but enough for the man to stand and run a marathon.

"What was that?" Tony asked, turning towards the man who was looking down at them both with curious eyes.

"I grant you two the permission to go and see the Guardian," Upa said. "I have informed him of your arrival and he is expecting you both. Now, go."

Trunks stood up, followed by Tony who was now wondering where the hell the two of them will go now when he saw Trunks turn towards his right and look upwards. Tony followed his gaze and his surprise knew no bounds as he saw a round pillar heading towards the sky, to infinite heights. The pillar had ancient symbols engraved on it which Jarvis failed to interpret. He walked to where Trunks was standing, looking up at the sky. He wanted to ask the boy several questions but saw the boy had his eyes closed, like he was in deep thinking – or was he praying?

Trunks opened his eyes. "Leave your suit here. We will get it once we return," he said.

"Then how will we go there at the top which I suppose is where we are going as I can see no other place else to go?" Tony asked.

"Leave that all to me," Trunks said with a smile. "These two will take care of your suit. I trust them with my life."

Tony looked at Trunks for a minute before taking out a small earpiece from his pocket and fitting it in his ear, connecting to Jarvis. This way he could call his suit whenever and wherever he was.

"Alright, I am ready," Tony said and a moment later he felt Trunks' hand snake around his waist. "Um, what are you doing, boy?" he asked.

"Making sure you don't fall down," Trunks said. "Oh, and I think it would be better if you had your suit's helmet because I don't think your fragile eyes would be able to take up all the force of air."

"Alright," Tony said, shrugging his shoulders. "Got to do what's being told." He pressed his ear piece and mumbled something which sounded like 'Jarvis, bring me my visor.' Suddenly the metal suit rumbled as the visor's eyes lit up a navy blue and came out of the entire body arrangement and flew towards Tony, opening through various places and placing them at his head frame.

Trunks, Luna and Upa watched the whole thing happen with amused eyes. To be honest, a man in his mid forties, wearing tee and jeans with a metal helmet cum visor with glowing eyes on his head with red and yellow colour looked pretty weird.

"Ready?" Trunks asked.

"Ready," came a bit robotical voice of Tony, who again felt Trunks' hand snake around his waist. "Remind me why I can't go on my own, wearing my complete suit?"

"Because only I have been granted to go up there," Trunks said.

"Alright, let me get this straight," Tony said. "Those two allowed us to see this...this pillar sort of ancient...well...pillar which was invisible to us before. I thought that was supposed to let us go where the pillar went, if that's where you are planning to go?"

"You will reach the place," Trunks said, "but you will not be allowed on it on your own. You need to have someone with you. And that someone is me because there is someone very important to me in this timeline. Now, let's go. I don't want to make the Guardian wait."

And with that, Tony felt Trunks' grip around his waist tighten a little bit before he took off at blinding speed. Tony was shocked. This boy was FLYING! But his shock was yet to come when he heard a loud boom. The boy had just gone past the speed of sound.

"Jarvis, help me calculate his speed?" Tony asked his faithful friend.

The virtual numbers displayed in front of his eyes and Tony gasped in surprise. The data showed Trunks was flying three times faster than the speed of sound.

"Well, looks like we are going to encounter something interesting here," Tony said when Jarvis notified him that they had entered the exosphere and activated his in built oxygen tank which Tony had also installed inside his visor for 'just in case' scenarios. But a look at Trunks made the man in the visor realise that he was breathing normally. "Jarvis, check the atmospheric oxygen level," Tony asked.

"Sir, the level is at two percent," Jarvis said.

"Then how come Trunks is not fainting?" Tony said to himself when he was shown another data within his visor.

"Sir, there appears to be an invisible field around the pillar," Jarvis said. "The oxygen is normal within this shield, unlike on the outside."

"Can you make out the energy signatures?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry, sir," Jarvis said. "The field energy is unlike anything I have ever seen."

Tony huffed but then he saw something coming right at them, or rather they were going right at it. Jarvis zoomed up the image for Tony to see it better and he saw they were heading towards a small dome shaped thing standing at the top of the pillar. But then a minute later Trunks flew right past it. Tony swore he had seen a white fluffy cat with a cane along with a small, fat man with long hair and a samurai sword.

Tony also saw that the pillar was now gone and instead a very thin, red streak was what Trunks followed until soon enough, he saw a huge round thing floating right above him. it looked very ancient and...Weird.

Trunks stopped reaching at top of it, recognising the place after such a long time. He remembered training up on here, in the time chamber when his mother was killed by Cell. Then he saw two people standing there, looking right at him. he knew, since his timeline was different, he had Kami as their Guardian but in this timeline, they had Dende as their guardian. The Namekian child was still the same height as he was on Namek when Goku had fought Frieza. Beside the small Guardian stood his assistant and friend Popo. The round shaped man with pitch black skin with an Arabian style of fashion still was a puzzled thing for Trunks. He had been told that this assistant, Popo, he was very powerful but he never actually showed it. He knew he couldn't feel Popo's ki, just like Dende now as they both were deities. And one couldn't feel the ki of a deity.

Dende had heard from Upa that there will be two men going up to visit him. And that these two had travelled back in time along with three others to warn the Z Warriors of an impending threat which had wiped them all in the future. Those words had worried Dende too much. he was already considering not being earth's Guardian but under Piccolo's/Nail's persuasion, he had accepted. Also, Gohan and Krillin had told him they would help him get used to it as they knew from Kami what it actually felt to be a Guardian. To make him feel more relaxed, the Kami, inside Piccolo, had given Dende his share of memories and experiences when he was the Guardian. All that had really helped Dende but now, hearing about this time travel and that all the Z Warriors had been killed and all really made him nervous.

Tony was baffled looking at the place. It was enormous. As huge as the hellicarrier SHIELD used to have. He could also see a small green man who wouldn't be more than three feet tall. Beside him was a round man wearing Arabian fashioned clothes. He felt Trunks taking him and descending down on the tiled floating place which had a castle. The place was beautiful and was cleaner. It looked more like a holy place or something but being an atheist, Tony soon shoved those thoughts aside.

The two landed on the lookout. Trunks remembered this place. it never changed except now in his timeline it didn't exist anymore.

"Are you Dende?" Trunks asked.

"I am," Trunks said. "And I suppose you are the time traveller. Well, let us hear what you have to say."

00000

Rogers, Banner and Thor were waiting where they had landed through the time machine. Rogers was still pissed off at Tony for trusting a stranger who claimed to have brought them all back in time. Although looking the place around himself, he could see there was no damage done as that monster had literally destroyed everything.

"How long do you think they will take?" Banner asked.

"I don't know," Thor said. "And what is this time travel? I never thought travelling time would ever be possible. Are we really back in time?"

"The same question's been eating me since we got here," Rogers said in an annoyed tone. Banner rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Steve," Banner said, "learn to be patient."

"And why would I be?" Rogers said. "That kid appears out of nowhere, takes us all inside a ship and then claims to have brought us all back in time. I don't believe at it at all!"

Banner knew it was pointless to argue with Steve at the moment as the avenger was pissed off at Tony for not listening to him.

It had been more than three hours when suddenly Bruce and Thor saw something in the sky coming right at them. Rogers was facing the other side so he didn't see it coming. The two avengers' eyes widened when they saw Tony and Trunks land in front of them. The surprise wasn't to see them both but Trunks. None of them knew Trunks could fly.

Rogers turned and saw Tony and Trunks' arrival. "So?" he said in a bossy tone like he always said, "Find anything?"

"Actually yes," Tony said. "Though I suppose I won't be the person worthy of telling you guys about it. Trunks?"

The seventeen year old demi saiyan now had the three avengers' eyes on himself. He always got nervous whenever he was the centre of any sort of attention.

"Alright, I'll tell," Tony said, seeing Trunks was taking too long to speak. "We went to the Guardian of earth. Do you guys remember the floating place my scanner had found?" the three avengers nodded. "Well, turns out, it was the place of earth's Guardian destroyed by that...Cell?" Trunks nodded. "Cell," Tony said.

"What Guardian?" Thor asked, suddenly taking an interest in the topic.

"Well, apparently the earth has a Guardian," Tony said, "or in simple words a god. He resides at the top of the planet, hidden to everyone's eyes unless granted special permission, something which we got, thanks to Trunks. He sees everything going on over the planet."

"So you are saying you both went to meet a god?" Rogers said. "This is getting more and more ridiculous!"

"So...did you find anything?" Banner asked, ignoring Rogers' comment who now clearly showed no interest in the talk anymore.

"We did," Trunks said. "We told the Guardian of who we are and where we came from. We also told him about the threat and he is currently looking around the planet using his Guardian powers to find it. We will soon be informed and so will my brotherhood."

"Speaking of the Guardian," Thor said, "you said he watches over the planet, right?" Trunks nodded. "Well, if you all must know Asgard also has a Guardian."

"Every planet which supports life has a Guardian," Trunks said. "On our planet, people have titled him as god. Though he isn't a god actually but seeing the power he's been granted, you could call him one."

"So why not tell this guy to find this Cell and finish him off?" Rogers said.

"Because he isn't that powerful," Trunks said. "I know from my fighting experiences that Thor is a god because I can't feel his ki...energy. The same goes with Dende, the Guardian of earth. They are not fighters."

"He's right," Thor said. "Guardians have to be more of a pure nature and soul than be stronger because being pure weighs more than being stronger. Asgard also has the same principle."

"I have one question, though," Banner spoke. "Trunks, how can you fly?"

"I manipulate my ki to push myself upwards," Trunks said like it was a no big deal but then he remembered these were normal humans more or less.

"Come again?" Tony asked. Even he was interested to know how this young boy could surpass the speed of sound.

"Well, I don't know how to explain this. I've never been in this situation before," Trunks said, trying hard to find a way to explain them a way of how he can fly. "Well, you all know what a ki is, right? It's the energy one has inside of him. All I do is project it out in the practical world. You can do it too but for that you first need to learn to calm your mind and body and create a connection between them so they work together and independently whenever required. It usually takes time but if you are familiar of it then you can easily learn it."

Trunks could see that the four avengers hardly understood what he said so he decided to change the topic.

"What's with that hammer, Thor?" Trunks asked. "Why are you always carrying that? It looks weird."

"Speak with respect, kid," Thor said in a bit threatening tone. "This is no ordinary hammer. It is the greatest weapon of my planet, my world and my people..."

"What he means to say is that he really loves his hammer and that no one else is worthy enough to hold it," Tony said.

"Although there was one. His name was Vision," Banner said.

Trunks listened with interest as he looked at the hammer in Thor's hand. It really looked weird to begin with. He saw the hammer had strange symbols on it and looked to be made of some heavy and high density metal. But his saiyan side was coming out.

"Mind if I try and lift it?" Trunks said, surprising everyone.

Thor gave out a low chuckle as he saw the young boy in front of him. "Are you sure kid?" Trunks looked confidant so Thor gave in. "Fine. But don't complain when you can't lift it."

"Note. Trunks if you lift it up, you will then rule Asgard," Tony said.

"We will see about that later. First I need to see if what you guys speak of this hammer is really true or not," Trunks said.

Thor smiled and kept the hammer on the ground. He then gestured Trunks to lift it up. The demi saiyan first looked confused. Thor could simply have thrown it towards him. At least this would've spared him from bending. Although Dende had healed him completely. He, however, walked near to the hammer. The four avengers looked interestingly at the boy. They all knew with confidence that this boy would not be able to lift up the hammer. But what happened next shocked them to no end as Trunks gripped the hammer and picked it up like it was some ordinary hammer.

Thor was baffled, seeing his hammer being lift up by a mere mortal human. Not to mention a seventeen year old child! He had seen Vision lift up his hammer but that was out of desperation and he had to struggle a lot. It was a life and death situation and Vision had used the power of the crystal which indeed had more power than Thor's hammer. But this boy had effortlessly lifted up the legendary hammer without breaking a sweat.

"Hey, that wasn't so hard," Trunks said as he turned the hammer around on his hand, examining it more closely. "It's just like any other hammer, only bigger and of a bit weird shape."

Thor was out of words and so were Banner and Rogers. Tony, however, wasn't as he had recently seen a Guardian and a place as big as the hellicarrier floating in the exosphere. He had seen this kid flying at speed higher than that of sound and could clearly now say that Trunks could go even faster.

Bottom line – Tony was hardly surprised seeing Trunks lifting up the hammer with ease.

Trunks gave the hammer to a now surprised Thor who took it from his hands.

"Come on. We now need to go to Mount Paozou," Trunks said.

"What's in Mount Paozou?" Rogers asked, coming out of the shock that this boy could lift Thor's hammer with ease.

"That's where the leader of our brotherhood lives," Trunks said.

"Who?" Banner asked.

"Son Goku."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT MY PC WAS DOWN... HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

 **00000**

"He can't be human. I'm telling you," Rogers told Banner. He, Bruce and Thor were in one car while Tony and Trunks were in another one. The cars had been given to Trunks by Briefs before he was coming back in time. Currently the five were heading towards Mount Paozou.

"What makes you say that?" Banner asked. He sounded pretty calm but of course when you have something inside you which turns you into a twenty foot hulky green monster when you get emotional or angry, you have to learn to control your anger and emotions. And Banner was thankful for that as for now, Rogers was certainly getting on his nerves. He could now understand why Tony had a rough time with Steve. He couldn't blame him now.

"Well, he can fly," Rogers said, "and then he states that he has brought us all back in time. Then he says that he and Tony went to meet god – the most ridiculous thing of course. He says his brotherhood was the cause of that monster's creation."

"So you are saying we shouldn't trust this guy?" Banner asked.

"Since the very beginning," Rogers said. "But who listens to me?"

"I've got to tell you one thing, Steve," Thor said for the first time. "You need to sometimes listen to your heart. And though it really pains me to say this but Tony does stupid but remarkable things. He created Vision, the most powerful being in our team. If Tony trusts this boy than so do I and I can tell you that that boy is really powerful and has seen bloody battles in his life. If he says that he fought that monster and made it out alive, I can do nothing but respect him more for that."

Rogers rolled his eyes at those words.

Banner took a left turn, seeing the car in front of him taking one, the car in which Trunks and Tony was currently in.

"So this Goku guy is the strongest among your team?" Tony asked.

"That's what I was told," Trunks said. "You know this threat has been for almost two decades in our world, right?" Tony nodded. "Well, my mother always told me stories about him. I never actually got to see him but she gave me a photo of him so I wouldn't have any difficulty finding him, though I can sense him as he's really strong." Trunks took out the photo from his pocket and gave it to Tony who took it and turned it over to see the guy in it.

The guy definitely looked strong. It was actually a group photo which almost had all the Z warriors in it except for Tien, Choutzou, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"The guy with spiky hair?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Trunks said.

"And these are the members of your team?" Tony asked.

"U-huh," Trunks said. "That's Gohan, Goku's son," he said, pointing to a photo of a ten year old boy. "And that's Krillin, Goku's childhood best friend. Then that's Yamcha. There's Chi Chi, Goku's wife. And you know there's my mum, my grandpa and grandma. The old man you see is Goku and Krillin's martial arts teacher – Master Roshi. There's his turtle..." one by one Trunks showed everyone with their names on the photo to Tony.

"Where's your father?" Tony asked. "I don't see him. I never saw him. Your mum and I met on several business meetings and turned out to be friends. She often talked about how cold your father was. I thought she wasn't happy with her marriage."

"That's not that," Trunks said with a faint smile. "My father actually came to this planet to conquer it..." he bit his tongue as he realised what he had just said. He turned to look at Tony who already had his left eyebrow raised and looking at him with a 'so...?' look. "I shouldn't have said that," Trunks muttered but Tony heard him.

"So you are not complete human?" Tony asked. "Tell me. I am good with secrets."

Trunks knew from his training with Gohan that Tony was speaking the truth.

"So your father was an alien?"

Trunks came out of his thoughts as he heard Tony's persuasion to tell him about his race. He knew if his father would've been here at the moment, he'd definitely have felt proud to tell Tony about his race.

"My father..." Trunks began, "well, he actually wasn't a good guy at the beginning as per what my mom has told me. He actually belonged or rather belongs to a warrior race called the saiyans. The saiyans were initially under the ruler ship of a cold hearted alien race called the arcosians. Their leader, Frieza, ran an inter-galactic planet trade organisation."

"People actually do that?" Tony asked with shocked expressions.

"Well, he did and so did his family which had his father King Cold and his brother Cooler. The three had different sections of the universe under their control," Trunks said. "Planet Vegeta, the planet of the saiyans was under Frieza's control and seeing how useful our race could be in his hands for his business, he gave us tasks to go to distant planets, conquer it and get it ready for sale."

"Didn't your race fought against him?" Tony asked. Jarvis, through Tony's earpiece told him that Trunks was telling nothing but truth and so Tony now was listening attentively.

"They couldn't. Frieza had abducted my father and had kept him hostage. As you see, my father was actually the price of all saiyans and his father was the king and their ruler. Seeing his son under the control of Frieza bound the king's hands and he couldn't do anything. Even if he did, it would be pointless as Frieza was way too powerful a force to go against."

"So what happened?" Tony asked.

"Well, what had to happen. The saiyans realised they could actually get strong enough to pose a threat to Frieza and his empire for a saiyan's power increases with every fight he has fought. And since the saiyans were continually sent to different planets to wipe out its population, they also had to battle many powerful forces. Frieza also realised this and knew his control over the saiyans wouldn't last much longer so he did what he saw was necessary".

"What?" Tony asked.

"He destroyed the planet," Trunks said, gripping the steering harder than ever as anger flooded within him.

"The whole planet?" Tony asked, shocked at the revelation. He knew this kid was talking truth so he didn't have anything but to be shocked at what this kid said.

"My father was in Frieza's ship, held captive. The monster showed him the destruction of his planet to torture him. Only four saiyans survived that extinction, my father being one of them," Trunks said.

"And this Goku guy?" Tony asked.

"As per what my mother had told me, Goku was sent to earth as a baby so he could annihilate the planet's population once he grew up. The arcosians were looking for better results and thought sending saiyan children to different planets was more affective. A man named Gohan found Goku in his crashed ship and took him under his wing but being a saiyan, Goku's nature was hard to handle as he was destructive. One day, due to his saiyan behaviour, Goku fell off a cliff and hit his head. Once he healed, his nature and character just became the opposite of what he actually was. He became cheerful and loving to others," Trunks said.

"And how did your mother found him?" Tony asked.

"She found him on one of her adventures when she was young. The two bonded quickly like brother and sister," Trunks said.

"And you said that your father and Goku had confronted each other?"

"Well, Goku didn't know that he was an alien race until one day his brother, one among the four surviving saiyans came to earth to check why it hadn't been destroyed of its population by Goku. He told Goku of his real home and Master Roshi, who had heard Gohan, the man who had adopted Goku, tell him how he had found a child in a space craft, confirmed the story. The two brothers then had fought as Raditz; Goku's brother had abducted Gohan, Goku's son to lure him. But Raditz was defeated but as he took his last breaths, he informed my father and his comrade, another surviving saiyan Nappa of the situation and the two saiyans arrived on earth a year later. Goku defeated them both with the help of our brotherhood but let my father go who went to planet Namek, the same planet from where Dende is, to seek immortality but found Frieza was already there, looking for the same thing. Certain events followed which ultimately led Goku and Frieza's confrontation on Namek in which Goku defeated him. Eventually, my father and he formed an unlikely alliance as the two were the strongest forces on earth and while Goku's plan was to protect earth; my father had only one goal – surpass Goku in his strength. Time followed as my mother came closer to him and eventually they had me. I am half earthling and half saiyan."

Tony pondered over the story he had heard. From his earpiece, Jarvis had told him that he found no indication that the boy was lying in any way whatsoever. He wanted to ask something to Trunks when the said boy applied the brakes and Tony looked out through the window.

"We are here," Trunks said as he turned off the engine. A moment later Banner, Thor and Rogers also arrived following them. Tony saw they were facing a small round shaped house. "I just hope this all goes right," Trunks said and opened the gate of his vehicle.

Banner, Thor and Rogers got out of their car and Trunks packed the two vehicles in their respective capsules. As the group neared the house, a ten year old boy came out with a serious face. While Tony and Trunks recognised the boy, Thor, Rogers and Banner thought who this kid was.

Trunks could barely control himself from running over and give the boy a tight hug. But he knew he had to control his emotions. He had to preserve his secret from the brotherhood as long as possible and even though his mom had told him that she and Vegeta were close by now, there could be a chance that the two might distance themselves from each other once they would hear that Trunks, their son had arrived from future. But Trunks did intend to tell his secret to a few people, including his grandpa.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. A minute later a woman and a giant man with horny cap came out of the house as well.

"We are here to see Goku," Trunks said calmly. He was still battling his emotions seeing his best friend and master in front of him. He had heard great stories about Gohan how he exploded with power whenever his loved ones were in any sort of danger.

"He's not here," Gohan said.

"We are not here to harm any one of you," Trunks said, raising both his hands in defence and though he knew Gohan could sense he was telling the truth, he wasn't clearly sure about Chi Chi and Ox King who were looking at him and the avengers with doubtful eyes.

Gohan took a step forward, radiating his power. The grass on the ground moved due to his energy waves and a few flicks of electricity happened around him as the ten year old showed them HIS power but the son of Goku knew that this guy with the sword was way lot powerful than him. The same could be said about two other people – one who wore a red cape and had a hammer and the other was a normal looking guy with slumped shoulders and a tired look. But Gohan could feel real power inside this man. The others were not much powerful. One was definitely with a ki higher than any normal human but the other one was just normal.

The avengers were stunned to see the electric flicks around the boy. While Rogers and Banner thought that this boy had power to control lightning as they had their fair share of experiences with the mutants of Xavier's institute, Thor, who could actually sense the kid's power was stunned. While his strength was nowhere near Trunks, this kid definitely had a power to give the child his due respect. As for Tony, Trunks had told him about his race and so knowing Gohan was half saiyan, he had powers unlike any other normal humans.

Trunks thought of a way to initiate the conversation. He needed to tell Goku about the threat so they could all start training and get stronger. But standing here, making a ten year old kid understand the delicacy of the matter was something Trunk's mind was not able to accept even though he knew how intelligent and smart Gohan was. Finally, he took a step forward and Gohan got more alert seeing this guy advance towards him.

Trunks lowered his ki as much as he can, knowing this was how his brotherhood showed the others that they weren't a threat to others. And to prove it, Gohan had sensed him lowering his ki but the young demi saiyan was not so easy to be swayed with. Having his fare share of training with Piccolo, the eleven year old knew never to trust a stranger, especially with a high ki and seeing the boy keeping his stance intact, Trunks knew Gohan would be a difficult one to understand at the moment. A smile came upon the time traveller's face as he remembered Gohan teaching him the exact same thing when he was alive in his timeline. He was seeing the same Gohan in front of him, the only difference being this Gohan was far younger. But his antics were that of the one of Trunk's timeline.

"Gohan," Trunks said finally, showing away the warnings of his grandpa who had warned him not to reveal who he actually was to anyone except Goku. "I have come with a warning and am not here to harm you or anyone else. If you'd give me a chance, I'll explain it to you."

Gohan could sense this guy was speaking the truth so he let down his guard for the moment and a satisfactory smile came upon Trunk's face.

"Thank you for listening to me," Trunks said. "I know it is hard for you to trust someone with such a high power, especially if that someone is almost at par with your father..." Gohan's eyes widened when this guy mentioned he knew of his father's powers. "...but I have come here as a friend and have a very important thing to tell your father. If you don't trust me then ask Dende. He knows that neither am I or these people are dangerous. I assure you once again, Gohan, we are here not to harm you. Please tell me where Goku is."

Gohan's surprise knew no bounds when this guy mentioned Dende's name and so he knew what he had to do. Using his telepathy, Gohan created a mental link with his Guardian friend and a second later he had his friend's conscious in his mind.

The avengers stood motionless. While Tony was looking at peace, thanks to the slight info Trunks had given him about his brotherhood, Thor was baffled. He could sense this kid was a telepath, too. As for Banner, he could not understand what was going on and the same could be said about Rogers. The captain had an annoyed look on the face which was a clear indication that he didn't like whatever the hell was going on because he didn't understand it at all. But who ever listened to him?

Gohan finished his mental talk with his friend Dende and then looked thoughtfully at these people, especially the one who initiated the talk with him. And from his talks with Dende, Gohan knew the Guardian was also trying to hide something just like this guy but he had given his assurances to Gohan that these guys could be trusted with all his heart and so Gohan would do the same.

Turning towards his mom and grandpa, Gohan formed a smile on his face. "I have to go and see dad. I'll be back in a few," he said.

Chi Chi looked to oppose but a firm hand of her father on her shoulder forced her to change her thoughts and she gave a slight nod. Gohan nodded back and then turned to this group of five people.

"Alright, gentlemen," Gohan said, "we'll depart now." And with that the child blasted off in the sky.

Tony took out the capsule which had his suit and he quickly had it on while Trunks had already left, following the child in the sky.

"Thor, you have Captain with you," Tony said and grabbed a hand of Banner and took off in the sky.

Thor gave out a sigh, unnoticed by Rogers, and walked over to his group's leader and a moment later the two were in the sky as well, following the child.

00000

 **A/N: This was a small chapter. Sorry for that...**

 **As you should've guessed, I am planning to bash Steve Rogers because of his character play in the MCU movies. No offence but I actually didn't like his bossy nature towards the other members of the avengers.**

 **Well, the next chapter will focus on the team meeting with Goku and Trunks revealing the upcoming future to him.**

 **Stay tuned...**

 **P.S. Let this be no indication that I am actually choosing a side for the movie Civil War... I am on no one's side. It's just a movie and we are all supposed to enjoy it but if ever to be asked, I would've chosen Tony rather than Steve and the reason is what I wrote a few lines above.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **\- D.M.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter has been edited...**

 **00000**

They all passed the mountains, cliffs and deep valleys at blinding speed. Gohan flew at the front with Trunks a few metres behind him. Behind the two saiyans was Tony, carrying Bruce and at the back were Thor and Rogers.

Trunks knew they were approaching towards their destination fast as he could now feel another Saiyan ki. And it was huge, even higher than his own. Probably this was Goku after all. But even after being this much powerful, Trunks knew it wasn't the most powerful ki on this earth at the moment. He knew Piccolo was currently the most powerful of them all. With his fusion with Kami, the Namek had become more powerful than ever but after him was Goku and Trunks had no doubt about it. He could also feel his father's ki. He remembered that ki not much as he hadn't seen much of his father. He was very small when his father had gone to fight Cell and had never returned. But that time he had felt his father's ki. He knew and even his mother had told him that that moment was the most vulnerable moment for his dad. How the prince had gave the cassette in his small hands and how his eyes had gone wet a little. Bulma had told Trunks that it was the first time that she had seen his father cry silently. He was just too prideful to accept it but yes, the prince had cried.

His feelings quavered as Trunks thought about seeing his father. It hurt him as well that his father won't be able to recognise him but one couldn't get all the good things at once.

Gohan felt the new guy's emotions quaver. Having enough time and training with Piccolo, the Namek had taught the demi saiyan how to feel for one's emotions as it allowed them to know of their true identity and their truthfulness. This new guy was emotional at the moment. With ease, Gohan could read his mind but decided not to. He knew everything will open up soon enough...when they'll all reach where his dad was. However, he did look back at the young man and now could also see a slight glint of hope on his face.

Trunks saw Gohan looking back at him and for a moment an image of Gohan from his own timeline flashed before his eyes. he, for a moment, saw his mentor and best friend lying face down in the small water puddle in the destroyed city. Quickly shaking those thoughts aside Trunks saw the Gohan who was flying in front of him. This Gohan would've no idea how important he was going to be for someone who was coming in this world soon enough. Fighting with his emotions, Trunks gave a small smile towards Gohan who got confused.

The greenery and the mountains were soon replaced by yellow ragged terrains. The cold, pleasant wind was replaced by a warm, dry one as the heat increased and the first look around the place made Trunks realise that this place had its features not because of the nature's overtime torture but the torture of a fierce training as he could now feel the powerful shimmers in the air around him.

Thor, the god of thunder and the only one among the avengers with the ability to feel others' powers, had also felt the powerful shimmers in the air around him and to his shock and surprise, this ki was not only huge but also had no traces of anything human. He had, after his first visit on earth, tried and studied the human nature and properties after he vowed to protect earth. He studied their ways of living which varied from places to places and people to people but their energy signatures were the same. But what the thunderer felt now was something completely different than what he would call human. Sure, he could sense no evil in it but whatever it was, it was not human at all. And then did Thor remember the same traces of energy he had felt from the two boys flying ahead of them all. But then he had also felt traces of human ki in them, too.

00000

Goku stopped his training for a moment before he continued but then he stopped again as a certain ki grabbed his attention. Having his fare share of training with King Kai, Kami and at one time Mr Popo Goku knew that this new ki was something like King Kai's, only a little different. While the saiyan couldn't feel or sense king Kai's ki, which the later had said was because he was a god, Goku could feel this ki. But it made him feel a bit dizzy and he couldn't keep his focus on that ki for long and even though he sensed no evil from any of the ki that were coming towards him, this particular ki had made him a bit suspicious. It had traces of a ki of a god but it wasn't a completely god-like ki. He had also felt a ki that were remarkably similar to the ki of his own, Gohan and Vegeta. How could there be a Saiyan? Vegeta had told him no saiyans had survived but a few but Goku had met and defeated many of them. However he thought there could be one possibility as he guessed who this saiyan might be as he felt traces of Vegeta's ki in it as well. Maybe Vegeta's brother had come to meet him? Goku had heard about Vegeta's brother. His name was Tarble and unlike his elder brother, he wasn't a fighting prodigy. He was more of a studious type of a guy, one that would certainly impress Chi Chi.

He turned around to see the group flying towards him. His son was at the front with a young man from whom Goku had felt traces of saiyan ki. He did look like Vegeta so he would definitely be Tarble but then his hair was not matching to Vegeta's. Behind them was a metal suited person. Goku could feel the ki of the man inside the suit. He was an ordinary man with an ordinary human ki and he was carrying another person who had a tired expression on his face but to Goku's surprise, this man had a really huge ki within him but it was enveloped at the moment by something Goku didn't understand.

Behind them were two others. A man with a blue uniform which had white and red stripes and a big silver star on his chest. This man's ki was more than the ki of normal humans. He was as strong as Tien, Yamcha and Krillin, probably stronger than them. And then there was this guy who had confused Goku since he had felt his presence. This guy wore a red cape and had a hammer in his hand. That confused Goku. Why would someone carry a hammer with them? But then he narrowed his eyes a bit towards the red capped flyer.

Gohan landed in front of his father with a smile on his face Trunks landed just behind him and half a minute later the four avengers landed as well. Goku glanced at them all, his eyes stopping for a while at the red capped man before he looked at his son with a cheerful smile.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku said with a smile.

"Hey, dad," Gohan said before turning towards Trunks. "This is..."

"Trunks," Trunks said as he stepped forward. "You are Goku, right?"

"I am," Goku said.

"I know it will sound a bit weird," Trunks said. "But can we have a word?" he said pointing towards a nearby hill.

Goku narrowed his eyes a little bit but then gave a small nod before turning towards his son. "I'll be right back, Gohan," he said.

"But..." Gohan wanted to protest but was stopped by Goku.

"I'll be fine, Gohan," Goku said. "Besides, Piccolo is here, too."

As Goku said those words, Gohan felt his mentor's ki. He turned around to see his teacher standing at a hill top, his white cape flowing majestically in the wind as he had his hands folded and his focus towards the group.

Thor also felt the sudden appearance of a new ki and now saw a green man with pointy ears standing at a hill top. He wore a cape just like him but his was white. He also wore a white and purple turban and had pointy mantle on his shoulders. But what surprised Thor was this green guy's ki. It was the strongest of all the ki the thunderer could feel.

Gohan received a slight nod from Piccolo and stepped back. Goku smiled at his son before turning towards Trunks and gave him a nod as well. Trunks replied with a nod of his own before turning towards the four avengers.

"I'll be back in a few," Trunks said to no one but Tony who nodded and as obvious as it was, Steve tried to open his mouth to speak something when he felt a firm hold on his shoulder. He turned to see Thor who shook his head at him.

Trunks and Goku flew towards the hill top where no one would be able to hear them. As the two left, Piccolo appeared beside Gohan much to the shock of Steve, Tony and Bruce. But then Tone recognised him as the same race Dende resembled to. He was a Namekian as per what Trunks and Dende had told him at the lookout. But seeing an eight foot muscular green man did frighten the billionaire for a moment. Seeing the scowl on his face, Tony decided it wouldn't be wise to initiate a talk with this Namekian at the moment.

"Hey, Mr Piccolo," Gohan said with a smile.

"Hey, Kid," Piccolo replied with a slight smile on his face before he looked back at the four avengers.

As Goku landed on the hill top, Trunks landed right behind him before in a blink, he took out his sword and with a mighty cry charged at Goku but to his shock and amazement, Goku didn't even budge.

"Why wouldn't you try to defend yourself?" Trunks asked as his sword stopped millimetres away from Goku's face.

Goku smiled. "I searched your feelings so I knew you'd stop. You don't have an evil heart. You are just as pure as my son, Gohan and my some would never attack me and even if he would, he wouldn't be coward enough to attack me from behind."

Trunks felt a bit ashamed but then gave a slight nod and a smile as he put his sword back in his sheath. "She was right about you," he said before he took in a long breath. "Hello, Goku. My name is Trunks. And I have travelled twenty years back from the future to warn you all about a threat."

00000

 **A?N: Small, right? I know. There wasn't much to say or write in this chapter. Also, I would like to apologise for the disappearance but I had some hectic days and my pc was also down. Had to change the entire board! Well, I am back now new updates will follow soon.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: The previous chapter's been edited. Please look into it if you haven't...**

 **00000**

It was a shocked expression which covered Goku's face. He knew this boy was telling nothing but truth but to know that none of them will survive three years from now was actually shocking.

Gohan also sensed Piccolo's uneasiness and wondered whether or not his mentor could hear his dad and the other boy.

"None of them manes it out?" Goku asked.

Trunks shook his head. "No," he said. "The first thing Cell did was to kill Piccolo so that the dragon balls could be destroyed. Then he killed each of our brotherhood members. I was just a year old and didn't know about it until my mother told me when I was old enough to handle the truth. I never actually remembered my father so seeing him now is a great emotional experience for me."

"Your mom told you about us...Is she someone we know?" Goku asked.

"You know her very well, Goku," Trunks said with a smile. "My mom is Bulma."

"WHAT?! Vegeta and Bulma?!" Goku almost fainted at hearing that. "But...But I thought Bulma was after Yamcha?"

"The two don't actually have a thing, my mom and Yamcha," Trunks said. "I remember how my mom said she fell for my dad after he started living at Capsule Corp to use the Gravity Room in that ship my grandpa had created. How he had once overdone with his training and injured himself. My mom had scolded him as if he was a child and then the two had come close. Neither knew about it completely until they spent a night together. The next thing they knew, I was on my way."

"Well, that's...that's weird in a way?" Goku said. He didn't actually know how to answer his response to this kind of news. It was more shocking than hearing about a psychotic android that would destroy all life forms in three years time. "So only Gohan made it out?"

"He was lucky," Trunks said. "He had gone super after he witnessed your death along with his mom. Cell had killed both, you and your wife in front of him to torture him. The shock and anger had empowered him to transform into a super saiyan. Only that allowed him to get away as he once told me how he had heard your voice and Chi Chi's to not fight but survive the threat until the time was right. You both told Gohan from the other world to train me so that Gohan could have whatever help he could. He listened to you both and made it out of there alive. Once I was old enough, he began my training but my mom had already known about what the outcome was going to be, yet she didn't stop me from my training. Every day until night I would train with Gohan becoming more and more stronger. My mom never stopped me but whenever Cell emerged to 'play' with us, me and Gohan, she would worry like hell. I saw her and grandpa secretly working on something and even asked them about it but they denied until few days ago."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I only came to know about the time machine a week ago from my mom and grandpa," Trunks said. "They both said they'd been working on it since my father had hinted them about it. The machine was almost complete until mom and grandpa realised they were missing one part of it. It was in the Capital City and my mom decided to fetch the technology all by herself. I was on the lookout, training in the time chamber. I didn't know about it, about the fact that they had something missing from the time machine. When I came out of the time chamber, I felt my mom's ki very little and it was fading by the time. I knew something was wrong and found her...all injured and bloodied..." Trunks started to shiver in emotions, his ki giving away kicks of energetic waves which was felt by all the Z warriors. "She found the technology...by giving her life. She told me that it would be futile for me to take her back to the Corp. She told me that the technology was more important than her life at the moment. I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. She died in my hands!"

"And that forced you your transformation," Goku said, understanding.

"I, in my anger, went to look out for Cell and fought him. But I wasn't strong enough," Trunks said. "Like all the times, Cell didn't kill me because I was his play thing, a way to entertain his moods whenever he was bored. He left me lying on the rubbles. I somehow made it back home where I gave the technological piece to my grandpa who then readied the time machine. He also gave me the recorded message of my dad from where I came to know that it was actually his idea to build a time machine because he believed in the fact that you could defeat Cell. My father trusted you with this. You were his friend."

"Friend?" Goku asked, surprised. "Vegeta actually called me his friend?"

"He would never accept it publicly but you were the reason for him to be stronger and being a proud saiyan, since you helped him achieve the strength, he was grateful to you for that," Trunks said. "Although, yes," he smiled, "he'd never accept you as a friend when everyone's around, even in your presence."

"Oh, trust me I know how Vegeta is," Goku said, chuckling. "So who are the others who came with you?"

"They are a group of people with powers," Trunks said. "They call themselves the avengers."

"Powers?" Goku was excited. "What kind?"

"The one with the hammer, his name is Thor," Trunks said. "He is not from our world. He lives on Asgard, a planet millions of light years away from earth. He is a god of thunder or so I've heard him say when I asked him about himself."

"A god?" Goku asked. "That's why I wasn't able to sense his ki."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, you can't sense a kai or a god's ki," Goku said. "It's because they are entities and not completely mortal."

"I see," Trunks said, nodding in understanding.

"What about the others?" Goku asked.

"Well, the man with the shield with a star on it, his name is Steve Rogers," Trunks said, "Or rather Captain America, his superhero name. The armoured man beside him is Tony Stark, who has no superhuman powers but his suit is fitted with high-tech weaponries allowing him to stand ground in battle. The man on the left, his name is Bruce Banner, the strongest in their team."

"What is his specialty?" Goku asked, intrigued by hearing about these four people.

"He was subjected to a serum which was meant as a military experiment. The serum did no change in him until one day when he was accidently exposed to gamma radiation..." Trunks saw Goku's confused face. He sighed and smiled. "Of course you have no idea what I am saying. Get this then, Bruce becomes a muscled beast when enraged."

"Really?" Goku asked. "That sounds amazing!"

"Don't be happy," Trunks said. "Out of them four, only Bruce, in reality, may pose a challenge and probably a threat to us, or other people."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Because the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes," Trunks said. "And fighting him will only enrage him which will only empower him more."

"So everything's good as long as he's not angry?" Goku asked.

"Or emotional, in a negative way," said Trunks.

Piccolo turned back to look at the man named Bruce Banner. The man did have a pretty impressive ki but at the moment it wasn't active.

"So what now?" Goku asked.

"We prepare ourselves," Trunks said. "We have three full years in our hands, which I presume is enough for us to prepare for the threat."

"So you don't know where Doctor Gero's lab is?" Goku asked.

"Only Krillin and Tien knew," Trunks said, "as they were the only two to find it. But before they could tell it to anyone but my grandpa, whom they were only be able to give a hint, Cell killed them. He'd have killed my grandpa too if Gohan hadn't saved him in time."

"So you don't know about the lab," Goku said, folding his hands and thinking when an idea struck his head. "We can ask Shenron to help us!"

"The dragon?" Trunks asked. "Of course!"

"Yeah. Bulma already has the dragon balls collected with her, like she always does," Goku said. "We can just summon Shenron and ask him where Doctor Gero's lab is!"

"Great! Let's do that, then," Trunks said. "But Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you please keep this a secret from others? I mean me being the son of Vegeta and Bulma?" Trunks asked. "They might then not would make me happen if they come to know that they are seeing their son even before he's born."

"I am good with secrets, Trunks," Goku said.

"Thanks," Trunks said.

00000

The entire group of Z warriors stood inside the Capsule Corp compound. Bulma and Dr Briefs gave all their employees a leave for the day when they realised they needed to summon Shenron. With the avengers now also with the group, the four couldn't believe seeing the old Dr Briefs alive and well in front of them. Tony was shocked even more as he saw Bulma alive, too. From what had happened, she was dead in their timeline as Trunks had told them.

Everyone present knew that Trunks and the avengers had come from the future now except for the fact that Trunks was Vegeta and Bulma's son. Well this was known to Piccolo who promised Goku and Trunks that he won't reveal the best of Vegeta's son. From what he had seen and felt, Trunks was hardly like Vegeta but then again, he WAS Vegeta's son.

The avengers were confused as to what was happening. From what they'd heard they were all going to summon a wish granting dragon and ask it for the lab where Cell was made. Trunks had already told Tony about that these dragon balls were and so he was actually intrigued in seeing it through his own eyes. As for Thor, Rogers and Bruce, the three were with no idea as to that was happening.

Trunks had also never seen Shenron though he had heard about the dragon balls from his mom and grandpa and Gohan.

Bulma brought out a bag and opened it to pull out seven golden balls. The avengers and Trunks, having never seen a dragon ball, were now intrigued to see what was going to happen. As Bulma laid the balls on the ground, they began to glow with a golden light.

"So who's going to do it?" Bulma asked.

"I say we let him call the dragon," Goku said, patting on Trunks' back. As promised, he had not revealed Trunks' name to them because that's what Vegeta and Bulma will be naming their still unborn son. Vegeta, on the other hand, was enraged as Goku wouldn't tell him how this boy could be a saiyan as all the saiyans save for Goku, him and his brother Tarble were dead.

"I've...I've never summoned the dragon before," Trunks said nervously.

"It's easy...um, what's your name again?" Bulma asked.

"Goten," Goku said quickly.

Trunks looked at him and Goku smiled sheepishly. But then Trunks mouthed a 'thanks' which made Goku smile wide.

"So, Goten," said Bulma coming near him. Trunks blushed and felt emotional at the same time seeing her mom standing beside him. "All you have to do is bring your hand over to the balls and call for Shenron. Is that easy?"

"I think so. Yeah," Trunks said.

"Alright then," Bulma said and smiled at him warmly. "Everyone, get back a few steps, let's give the boy a chance."

Everyone stepped back. The avengers were pretty intrigued to see what was going to happen as Trunks brought his right hand forward, just above the balls and gave out a breath.

"Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you forth. SHENRON!"

The balls gave a bright golden flash, almost blinding everyone as the skies were filled with heavy black cloud, making the day look like a night. Before the four avengers could understand anything, a blaze of lightning erupted from the balls like a flash, going high up towards the dark clouds. They were awestruck. Neither of the four had seen anything like this.

Shocked was also an experience Trunks was having, too as he was seeing the rise of Shenron for the first time. The flash of lightning went up high and high as it thickened, too. Then it started to twist and turn like a giant snake. And after a minute a bright flash happened and the Shenron came into the appearance, shocking Trunks and the avengers to no extant. To say it was huge would be an understatement.

"I cannot believe my eyes," Bruce said.

"Neither can I," Thor replied, still staring at the beast in front of them. They all felt like tine little ants in front of a huge python.

"Who has summoned me?" Shenron said in his deep and rumbling voice. "I will grant you three wishes which are in my power."

Trunks cleared his throat and looked back at everyone. Goku and Bulma, both gave him a nod before he looked back at Shenron again.

"Shenron," Trunks said, "can you tell us where Doctor Gero has his lab in which he is creating Cell?"

The dragon's eyes glowed red for a moment before he spoke. "The one known as Doctor Gero has his lab deep within the caves of the Canopy Islands. Name your second wish."

Trunks looked back at Goku who then came forward. "We have no more wishes, Shenron," he said. "Thank you."

From what appeared a slight nod from Shenron, the dragon then vanished with a bright golden flash and the balls then rose into the sky and dispersed throughout the planet. The sky then went back to normal as bright sunshine showered everywhere.

"Why didn't you ask anything else for the two wishes we had?" asked Trunks.

"We can keep our wishes for later on," Goku said. "That way the dragon balls will be recreated within a shorter period of time. I saved us two wishes that will make the dragon balls active within three months for us to use those two wishes. If I had saved just one wish then the balls would become active after six months."

"I see," said Trunks. "And I know where the Canopy Islands are."

"So do we," said Bulma. "So when are we going?"

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading...**


	8. Chapter 8

Dr Briefs opened the door to find Tony in front of him. Petting his back kitten Briefs took in a long puff from his cigarette.

"You know that's gonna kill you one day?" Tony said.

"I am well aware of my health conditions. Thank you, Mr Stark," Briefs said. "To what do I owe my time to you?"

"I need your help," Tony said. "I had asked you, I mean, your future self about my problem and he told me that you, well, this you will have the technology to help me with my small problem."

"And what's this small problem of yours, if I may ask?" Briefs asked.

"May I come in?"

"Of course," Briefs said and stepped aside. "Honey, can you please bring two cups of black coffee?"

"Will the cakes and cookies be included as well? I am trying my new recipe, dear," came a voice from across the hall.

"That will be good. Thank you, honey," Briefs said and closed the door behind him. "I suppose you know my wife?"

"And her cookies," said Tony. "And I love them."

"Well, that's good to hear," Briefs said. "So, let's take a look at this problem of yours."

Tony sighed and stood up; taking out the capsule Trunks had given him to keep his suit. Activating it, he took out his suit and switched on the reactor in its chest.

"Hello, sir," came in Jarvis' voice.

"Jarvis. I would like you to meet Dr Briefs," Tony said. The suit turned to look at the old man and gave a nod.

"Good to meet you, Dr Briefs," said Jarvis. "Am I to understand that you will be helping me with the stone?"

"Stone?" Briefs looked confused a bit.

Tony took out a small case from his suit and showed Briefs the green stone. "It's called the infinity stone," Tony said. "As I've been told, it is one of the strongest sources of powers in this universe and there are eight other like it spread across the universe. I'd went to seek your future self's help to harness its power to power my suit and he'd told me that he could do it but the technology it required had been destroyed and so..."

"I told you to seek my past self's help," Briefs said, taking the stone from Stark's hands.

"Please handle the stone carefully," Stark said. "The hammer guy won't like it to be damaged.

"I hear he's a god? Your hammer guy?" Briefs asked.

"His name is Thor and he's from Asgard," Tony said. "That hammer of his is magical and no one else can lift it...'cept for your folks."

"I am not surprised," Briefs said.

"Well, considering how strong your friends are..."

"I am not talking about Goku and others," Briefs said. "This stone...I am not surprised you needed my help."

"You can help me, right?" Tony asked.

"Well, I would need to measure this stone's output power and only that would allow me to make a device that can harness it," Briefs said.

"You can make such a device?" Tony asked.

"Oh that's easy," Briefs said. "But it can only work if we can balance that device's compatibility with this stone's power output. If that does not happen, I don't know what will happen."

"How long will it take for you to figure out the stone's power output?" Tony asked.

"Well, first I would need to study the stone and considering there's not enough references to support me on this, it will take time," Briefs said.

"How long?" Tony asked.

"Maybe say, a year. At least."

"Can't it be done before that?" Tony asked.

"Well, it can be but then we are talking about one of the most powerful power sources in the universe so accuracy is important factor," Briefs said. "Though I have to say I am rather impressed by your suit. And you have an AI operating system running it."

"It's not a complete AI operating system," Tony said. "I tried it once, turned out to be a disaster."

"Ah, programming is everything," Briefs said, walking over to the suit and examining it. "You need to know that every independent brain will evolve and work out a meaning of your program you never intended to. I can see this Jarvis is a semi artificial intelligence operating system. Smart."

"Thank you, doctor," Jarvis said.

"So, do you think they will find the lab?" Tony asked. Trunks, Bulma, Goku, Piccolo, Steve and Bruce had gone over to the Canopy Islands to find Dr Gero's lab.

"Only time will tell that, Mr Stark," Briefs said.

00000

The six appeared on a rain forest island filled with dense vegetation. The ground was rather swampy as well with light rain pouring from above.

"Not surprised someone would choose their secret lab in a place like this," Bulma said, placing her hands on her hips. "So you don't know anything else about the location of the lab? Goten?"

"I am sorry," Trunks, a.k.a Goten said in a quiet voice. "I found it out through the stories from my mom and my master who trained me. I was only told that the lab was on Canopy Island as neither of the two had been there themselves, only the members of my brotherhood had."

"Your mother?" Bulma asked, curious.

"Yes?" Trunks became a bit uncomfortable. "What about her?"

"Well, I overheard Vegeta mentioning you were a saiyan and knowing the story of Goku's race I don't seem to follow how come there is a saiyan in the future. I thought I heard they all were killed save for Goku and Vegeta and those other two evil saiyans, one of them being Goku's brother."

Trunks looked helplessly at Goku who was looking around in a carefree manner when he noticed Trunks looking at him. He gave the young half saiyan a confused look before Trunks sighed and began to think of when he heard Piccolo's voice inside his head.

'Tell her you are Vegeta's nephew,' Piccolo told him mentally. 'Or just tell her you can't reveal your secret or else it will affect your existence, Trunks.'

Trunks blushed a little before he told Bulma the latter of what Piccolo had said.

"Oh, never mind," Bulma said. "I can totally understand. Time is a very fragile concept. But just for my curiosity, do I happen to know your mother? Please tell me that or else I won't be able to sleep at night. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even Vegeta even though he's so desperate to know everything about you and..."

"Yes, you know her," Trunks said quickly.

"Do I really?" Bulma made a thoughtful face.

"Are we going to find the lab or not?" Piccolo growled.

"Oh, yes," Bulma laughed nervously. "So, Goten. You said that this thing is an android, a bio android. That means it has life signatures. So can't you guys sense it?"

"We tried that, Bulma," Goku said. "We did it the first thing when we came on this island. It really feels weird that we can't sense its ki."

"That's because it might still not be created," Trunks deduced.

"Is it possible?" Bruce asked.

"I am not sure," Trunks said. "I left my timeline in a hurry and could only hear about this threat's existence. What I know about it in complete is that its creator is Dr Gero, the former head of Red Ribbon Army and that he created this android to take revenge on Goku and others who had helped defeat him when Goku was small."

"I was only a small child back then!" Goku said.

"Yet strong enough to defeat him," Bulma said. "So you don't know much about this Cell being?"

"I'm sorry," Trunks said.

"Don't be," Bulma said, coming closer to him. "It was more than enough for you to come back in time and warn us about it. I can only think how hard it'd have been for you and your other four friends."

Trunks smiled when Bulma hugged him. He'd longed for this hug.

"If we are done, let's start finding the lab," Piccolo said before rising up in the air and shooting off in a direction, away from them and into the dense forest.

"We might as well start searching the place," said Rogers. "It'd be better if we all split up."

Trunks nodded. It was decided that Bulma, much to Trunks' relief would team up with Goku while Rogers and Banner would team up together. Since Piccolo had already went away to find the lab Trunks was left alone. He really didn't want to team up with Bulma as he was afraid he might spill about his real identity accidently to her as he knew how much talkative a person his mom was.

00000

The old scientist looked at the small screen in front of him and frowned. It was shocking in itself that a time traveller from the future had come to warn Goku and his friends about his creation. But then he was happy that his creation had done its job in the future. If it was successful then, then it will be successful in this timeline as well. The scientist who went by the name of Dr Gero turned to look at the modified rejuvenation tube he'd made from the alien technology he'd found in the other saiyan Nappa's ship. The many monitors still displayed some time for his creation to be complete. But then this time traveller guy was talking truth and Gero knew it might get complicated if Goku and his friends start training in order to prepare for his creation. From observation Gero had known how Goku had managed to transform himself into some super saiyan and he'd recorded its power and it had shocked him to no end. And this was why he'd created this monster, a perfect weapon to eliminate Goku and everything he ever loved. Standing up from his seat, Gero slowly walked over to the fluid filled tank within which floated a green, pea sized apocalypse. Reaching for a dial, Gero turned it to its full twist as several lights on the machine below the tank started to blink on and off.

"It's time for you to hide, my son," Gero said with a sadistic smile. "Let's give them all a little less time, shall we?" he pressed a button and a large antenna came over the tank. From the antenna came out a ray which covered the tank completely before making it disappear. Gero had a triumphant smile on his face as he returned back to his control panel to watch over the z warriors who were searching him on his home island. He knew this was a suicidal mission, creating Cell but then he'd no agenda but Goku's destruction and from what he'd overheard from the future guy, his creation had killed him the moment his evolution was complete. So what was the point in waiting to see Goku and his friends' demise? Cell had already succeeded in the future and it will succeed this time, too. His work had been finished. He had created a perfect weapon to destroy his enemies and now he wasn't needed. He typed in a few letters on the keyboard which opened a small cabinet beside the monitor. Unlocking it, Gero pressed the red button inside it and a smile came upon his face.

A loud explosion sound was heard by everyone. Since Bruce, Rogers and unknown to them, Piccolo was near it, the three reached to the place first. The entire ground had been demolished. It appeared as if someone had dug beneath the ground deep and then had exploded the pillars to let the ground fall in, creating a huge, destroyed pit.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rogers said.

"Gero's lab!" Bruce said, looking horrified at the destruction.

Goku and Bulma arrived just then and seconds later Trunks flew in, too.

"He killed himself?" Trunks asked himself. "But why?"

"My guess is he knew we were coming for him," Piccolo said.

"But how?" Goku asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Piccolo said. "He's built his lab on this island with no population. Surely he'd have put on some security measures for the trespassers."

"But why would he kill himself?" Trunks asked himself again.

"Let's search the premise," Steve suggested. "Maybe we can still find something."

Everyone liked that idea and after Goku, Piccolo, Trunks and Steve had removed enough rubble to get inside the lab, they all went in. Trunks scanned the entire lab, his eyes going from the many consoles to the monitors to a round stand below a round satellite type antenna. That gained his attention and he gasped in with a little fear.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Piccolo was right," Trunks said. "Gero knew we were looking for him."

"And?" Bulma asked.

"He teleported Cell to somewhere unknown," Trunks said. "He might've overheard that I am from the future and have come to ward you guys!"

"That's bad news," Bruce said. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I am in for a question here," Piccolo said. "If Dr Gero was really on this island, how was it that none of us could pick up his ki signature?"

"That's bugging me, too," Trunks said and Goku also nodded when Trunks noticed something beneath a broken monitor. He walked over to it and lifted the LED to find something which shocked him to his core. "This...This can't be!"

"What is it?" Bulma asked and stood beside him and was also surprised by what he caught in his hands.

"What?" Goku and Piccolo asked as well.

"It's...It's Dr Gero!" Bulma whispered, turning towards them with the broken head in her hands. Everyone noticed the snatched and melted wires and metals and plastic on the hear piece. One of the eye was smoking and few sparks generated from here and there.

"Dr Gero was a robot?" Piccolo asked.

"An android to be more precise!" Bruce said as he walked over to Bulma and took the head from her, examining it. "He was an android!"

"He can't be!" Goku said. "I remember fighting him as a child. He is human!"

"Well, not anymore," Trunks said. "Either the real Gero is really dead or he managed to turn himself into an android, or at least part of himself."

"And what about Cell?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm afraid it is now impossible for us to find him," Trunks said, dropping on his knees. They were close enough to stop the threat but then they'd slipped.

"Hey, let's ask Dende!" Goku suggested. "He's the guardian of Earth and he sees everything going on the planet. I am sure he can find out the location of Cell."

"Goku's right," Bulma said. "Let's go to the lookout, find out about this Cell thingy's whereabouts and then you guys can stop it before it's too late!"

"It's worth a try," Piccolo said a bit doubtful.

"You look worried," Rogers asked.

"Well, I was also a guardian once," Piccolo said, "and I doubt Dende will be able to help us."

"Why is that?" Goku asked.

"Tr...Goten, you said that this Cell was a bio-android?" Piccolo asked. Trunks nodded. "So that means he's got life energy in himself and so we can sense him."

"We can," Trunks said. "I could in my timeline."

"But why couldn't we now?" Piccolo asked. "It's because either Cell was really in his starting stage of gaining life or Gero hadn't created him. But seeing how he destroyed his lab and there are no signs of Cell or anything else related to him here, I say the former is true."

"So?" Bulma asked.

"It might be difficult for even Dende to locate Cell's ki then," Piccolo said. "From what I see, Cell is neither alive nor dead at the moment. This creates a dilemma and it's something Dende hasn't really mastered yet."

"Can't you teach him?" Trunks asked.

"It's not a thing to teach, Goten," Piccolo said. "It comes with experience and it hasn't been that long for Dende being the guardian so he's a rookie in these circumstances. But like I said, it is worth a shot so why don't you all go back and I'll head for the lookout? I'll inform you of anything Dende finds out."

Everyone and a reluctant Trunks agreed to it and went to their respective directions with Rogers and Bruce going with Trunks and Bulma as neither of them had a place to stay in this timeline. Rogers hadn't been taken out of the ice yet and Bruce was still a grad student. As for Trunks, Bulma had invited him to stay at Capsule Corp and he'd agreed to it.

00000

Deep under the earth's crust, inside an alloy containment lay the rejuvenation tank inside which the now fist sized Cell waited to complete his evolution. It would be very soon and then he'll strike the world with his terror.

00000

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
